


Pájaros de arena y Sombras de Fuego

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Espero que te guste arañita, M/M, Pedo Mental, Tengo sueño halp!, Ya no se que mas poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Cuando un hombre lo olvida todo y otro desearía no tener que recordar.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solo aclarar que el nombre Sanderson Mansnoozie es el nombre real de Sandman según la Wikipedia de Rise of the Guardians y que resulta que hay libros. Pido mis disculpas si los personajes parecen muy OOC pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. 
> 
> Arañita tal como te prometí aquí tienes tu fic, espero que te guste y al resto de vosotros también.

Hacía horas que se había hecho de noche, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo rodeada de estrellas en un sereno silencio mientras las olas rompían contra la orilla el agua lamiendo la punta de sus botas, la brisa marina golpeando con suavidad su rostro. El verano se estaba acercando y podía sentirlo a su alrededor, toda la vida pronto llegando a su máximo esplendor pero en su negro corazón siempre sería el invierno más crudo. Dirigiendo una mirada de desdén a la luna se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una roca solitaria, la sangre hacía mucho que había desaparecido o tal vez nunca había estado ahí y el astro nocturno solo jugaba con él como siempre, sus largos dedos acariciaron la superficie con delicadeza y un pesado suspiro escapó de entre sus labios sabiendo que su maldición era no poder olvidar nunca lo que había pasado.

Pitch había sido derrotado, humillado y encerrado pero como pasa con las sombras cuando la luz brilla con fuerza, todos se olvidaron pronto de que seguía ahí y ni siquiera se percataron de que se había ido, tal vez les daba igual o tal vez lo vigilaban desde lejos esperando que cometiese un error, que volviese a hacer una de las suyas sin saber que toda la lucha había abandonado su cuerpo ¿Qué importaba todo ahora? Al fin y al cabo él era el único de los Guardianes al que le faltaba un trozo de su alma, un ser incompleto condenado a no poder recuperar lo que le faltaba.

Una vez él había sido un hombre, un soldado, un guerrero de Pompeya llamado Praeses enamorado de un pequeño ruiseñor y cuando el pájaro voló tan alto que no pudo seguirlo, todo el miedo que sentía por su bienestar, todo el resentimiento y el dolor lo llevaron a morir entre el fuego y la ceniza del Vesubio solo para despertar días más tarde bajo un rayo de luz de luna con poder, inmortalidad y un propósito, el propósito de causar miedo a los niños para ayudarlos a sobrevivir en tiempos tan difíciles como aquellos.

Durante diez años había cumplido con su tarea sin rechistar asustando a todos los pequeños con quienes se cruzaba para que su instinto de supervivencia los llevasen a seguir adelante sin importar el tamaño del obstáculo que llegasen a encontrar y volver a casa, volver a estar a salvo, sin importar que se había convertido en un monstruo a ojos de todos para mantenerlos alejados de lo que se esconde en la oscuridad, sin embargo, a lo largo del camino y con el crecimiento de los asentamientos, con gente cada vez creyendo menos en él y haciéndolo volverse invisible, intangible, su propósito se corrompió por el dolor, por la insaciable necesidad de tocar y ser tocado pero por encima de todo por la añoranza que sentía por su pequeño ruiseñor.

Sandman, el primer guardián, el más silencioso. No albergaba ningún recuerdo previo a despertarse como guardián siendo escogido para dirigir la isla del Sueño y para proteger el descanso de todos los niños con instrucciones de la luna sobre qué debía hacer.

Aquella noche se encontraba sobre la ciudad de Roma, una ciudad cuyas ruinas siempre le habían hecho sentir una punzada en el corazón, hilando los pensamientos de los más pequeños y dejando que unicornios, dinosaurios y días felices llegasen a sus respectivos dueños, se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra conocida, su peor enemigo y se lanzó a por él manteniéndose a unos metros de distancia por su propia seguridad, siguiéndolo cuando el oscuro guardián que una vez había sido su compañero no pareció percibir su presencia.

\- _No estoy de humor para discutir o pelear, así que vuelve a tu trabajo y déjame sólo_ – Fue todo lo que dijo Pitch antes de detenerse frente al viejo coliseo.

Sabía que debía desconfiar, algo no iba bien, esos hombros caídos, la falta de chispa en su voz era como si estuviese frente a una sombra de lo que una vez fue y eso debía alegrarlo ¿Verdad? El ser malvado que traía pesadillas a los niños igual que él les traía los sueños más dulces estaba roto ante él y estaba seguro que con un golpe certero podría eliminarlo para siempre entonces ¿Por qué el solo pensamiento de que Pitch ya no estuviese le provocaba un dolor inmenso en el pecho? Como si estuviese a punto de partirse en dos… ¿Por qué lo odiaba cuando una parte de él no podía concebir su existencia sin Pitch a su lado? Ensimismado en sus pensamientos aún de pie tras quien era conocido como el hombre del saco abrió los ojos en sorpresa y una lágrima de arena cayó de sus ojos cuando lo escuchó cantar una canción antigua en latín, un idioma que hacía mucho que no escuchaba. Bajó de su nube de arena dorada y flotó hasta situarse frente a Pitch, quien en seguida le retiró el rostro no queriendo que el más bajo viese sus lágrimas.

“ _¿Qué canción es esa?_ ” Preguntó el silencioso hombre de arena sin usar su voz “ _¿Quién te la enseñó?_ ” “ _¿Por qué me resulta familiar?_ ” Algo dormido en su interior empezaba a revolverse en sus entrañas necesitando saber más, quedando paralizado cuando el más alto lo miró con los ojos más tristes que jamás había visto en alguien, se agachó tomándolo del mentón con dos dedos y susurró con voz rota y cansada a su oído – _Un pequeño ruiseñor que perdió su voz hace mucho, un ruiseñor igual de hermoso que egoísta que me hizo sentir vivo, me dio todo y cuando él perdió la voz, me lo quitó todo, hasta el corazón del pecho, él y la luna me convirtieron en el monstruo que soy_ – Sin hacer un solo sonido más, Pitch Black se deslizó entre las sombras, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, solo queriendo alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, había sido descuidado, había estado a punto de decirle la verdad, tan cerca de revelar todo lo que sabía, quien era, tan cerca de pronunciar el nombre que había jurado no volver a repetir jamás.

Sandman estaba perdido y confuso por primera en toda su existencia, no sabía hacia quien volverse o que hacer ¿Dónde buscar respuestas cuando ya había preguntado a la luna y esta solo le había respondido con silencio? (Como era habitual según Jack) ¿Sería seguro hablar a los demás guardianes de lo que acababa de suceder entre Pitch y él? Una parte de él creía que era lo más lógico ya que al fin y al cabo todos estaban en el mismo equipo pero la otra parte de él, esa pequeña parte que le gritaba que se mantuviese ignorante estaba seguro que de contarles algo todos habrían estado fuera de la puerta rápidamente en cuestión de segundos así que decidió que el único capaz de mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros el tiempo suficiente como para terminar de explicarse era Claus así fue que se dirigió al Norte lo más rápido. El palacio estaba lleno de ruido, música y trabajo con los yetis preparando todo para la siguiente navidad, los duendes interponiéndose en el medio como siempre y el gran jefe encerrado en su despacho creando nuevos juguetes, sin embargo siempre tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba dispuesto a recibir a cualquiera (a excepción de los duendes que no dejaban de comerse sus galletas)

- _¡Sandy!_ – Exclamó el antiguo soldado convertido en guardián, levantándose de su mesa con entusiasmo y abriendo sus brazos para envolver a ellos al pequeño señor de la isla del sueño hasta que notó el peso de su silencio y la falta de reacción y eso hizo que su instinto paternal se pusiese en marcha – _¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

Usando su arena Sanderson recreó la ciudad y lo que había sucedido, desde el momento en que estaba creando sueños para los niños hasta el momento en que se encontró con la sombra y el momento en que su corazón se detuvo al oír la canción, un recuerdo distante y largo olvidado llamándolo desde lo más profundo de su alma e incluyó el hecho de que la luna no había respondido sus preguntas y las últimas palabras de Pitch antes de desaparecer. Claus le dio su completa atención y cuando el hombre de arena terminó se sentó lentamente con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, tratando de descifrar el enigma que tenía ante él incapaz de ver a su viejo amigo sufrir.

\- _Bueno_ – Dijo al fin tras unos minutos en silencio – _¿Y si le pregunto yo a la luna? Siempre me ha respondido, no veo porque no debería hacerlo ahora_ – Con una sonrisa el gran hombre se dio una palmada en los muslos con ambas manos y se puso en pie, saliendo de su despacho y dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hacia la sala principal, tiró de una palanca para hacer que la gran bóveda se abriese mostrando una enorme y brillante luna llena que parecía estar esperando por ellos – _¡Oh vieja amiga, ahí estás! Tal vez podrías ayudarnos, Sandy tiene algunas dudas sobre una canción que escuchó cantar a Pitch cree que la reconoce pero no sabe de donde._

Tras unos minutos de silencio un rayo de luna concentrado se dividió en dos, iluminando dos pequeños puntos cercanos en el globo que presidía la sala, los dos pertenecientes a una isla, Claus se peinó la barba con los dedos observando la geografía – _Pompeya, la ciudad fantasma, se dice que muchos niños fallecieron ese día… Tú ya existías en esa época ¿No es verdad mi pequeño y arenoso amigo?_

El señor de la isla de los sueños se acercó a aquel mapa como en un trance, el nombre de aquel lugar repitiéndose en su mente, provocando un eco en su memoria de una playa de arena blanca, las olas del océano invitando a bañarse, caricias suaves en una cintura estrecha y un susurro en su oído de una voz familiar “ _Canta para mí pequeño ruiseñor_ ” ¿Tendría aquella visión algún significado? Sandman se dio la vuelta mirando a Claus con urgencia, el hombre comprendiendo lo que su amigo necesitaba, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo diciendo animado – _No te preocupes yo te llevaré en un santiamén._

Resultaba extraño sacar el trineo en una noche que no fuese la de Navidad pero gracias a este lograron llegar en décimas de segundo a la antigua Pompeya, gracias a la arena del sueño Sandy logró dormir a los guardias mientras la luz de la luna llena los guiaba entre las casas llenas de espectros de piedra volcánica, los últimos momentos de cientos de personas preservados para la eternidad, algo que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda del hombre de arena, Claus habiendo visto suficiente acción en el campo de batalla antes de convertirse en un Guardián como para sentir algo más que tristeza al ver aquello.

La luna marcó la casa pero Sandman ya se había detenido antes de que la luz iluminase la entrada, espectros de un pasado olvidado recorriendo las calles… Dos niños de la mano, dos adolescentes robándose besos en las esquinas, dos adultos caminando con los dedos entrelazados, un alto soldado de cabello negro, un delicado ruiseñor de rizos dorados ¿Esa era su vida? ¿Así era él antes de que la luna lo escogiese? ¿Pero quién era entonces el soldado y por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

- _Vamos, deberíamos ver que hay dentro_ – Sugirió casi en un susurro el hombre de rojo, adelantándose varios pasos, algo en aquella pequeña casa le ponía de los nervios, como la sensación que tuvo la pimera vez que se enfrentó al Boogeyman aunque mil veces más intensa. Los dos compañeros se asomaron por la puerta viendo dentro una figura arrodillada, cabeza gacha junto a la ventana, la luz pálida iluminándolo. A primera vista no parecía realmente distintos de todos los demás, solo alguien atrapado en una tragedia pero había algo distinto sobre él como si se hubiese rendido a la oscuridad, Claus se acercó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho antes de refunfuñar confundido al plantarse frente a él – _Juraría que me resulta familiar aunque no sé porqué._

El hombre de arena se adentró en la pequeña casa paralizado, quiso poner su mano sobre el hombro como en un gesto de confort aunque claramente llevaba miles de años muerto pero el miedo a lo que podía encontrar y a lo que podía descubrir lo detuvo, miró a su compañero en busca de una respuesta, a la luna y ambos le ofrecieron una silenciosa respuesta. Asintiendo Sandy acarició el hombro del cuerpo de piedra y lava y pronto todo giró a su alrededor viéndose en un tiempo lejano, más lejos de lo que jamás nadie estuvo, ceniza cayendo del cielo, oscuridad y gente gritando con miedo, él se encontraba aún dentro de la casa pero sólo, a excepción de una gran estatua de suave mármol blanco como nieve contra una pared en la esquina cercana a la ventana y a la que apenas pudo ver porque en seguida alguien entró, era el niño de su visión, el adolescente ahora hecho hombre, su armadura abandonada y ceniza y sangre cubriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies.

\- _Luscinius, mi dulce Luscinius_ – Dijo con voz ronca y rota, dejándose caer de rodillas en el mismo lugar en el que sería encontrado frente a la estatua – _Mi pequeño ruiseñor… No me queda mucho tiempo y sé que los dioses no serán tan benevolentes conmigo como para hacerte llegar mi voz, no después de todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de los años y sé que acabaré en el Tártaro porque es bien sabido que me lo merezco pero_ – Sus palabras fallaron, un sollozo arrancado de su garganta por la sensación de impotencia, todos estaban muriendo y él no podía salvar a nadie igual que tampoco había podido salvar al amor de su vida, sin embargo volvió a intentar hablar no haciendo el menor en esfuerzo en secar las lágrimas que cegaban sus ojos – _Pero necesito que sepas que aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo yo no te amaba por tu voz, te amaba por tu alma, te amaba porque me hacías sentir humano, porque me hacías ser mejor y hubiese preferido mil veces vivir en silencio contigo que vivir con todo el ruido del mundo sin ti… Y ahora no podremos volver a vernos porque sin duda tu lugar está en los campos elíseos o entre las estrellas más brillantes pero no importa cuantas torturas me esperen en el más allá, yo seguiré amándote_ – El odio a la muerte se hacía cada vez más evidente en su voz, rabia contenida y una tristeza mezcladas con el miedo a morir sólo, golpeó el suelo con los puños agachando la cabeza en vergüenza antes de continuar – _Voy a morir lejos de ti mi pequeño pájaro pero que sepas que ni la oscuridad ni la muerte podrán obligarme a olvidarte jamás._

Las palabras de aquel desconocido se clavaban en su pecho como puñales, la lava había cubierto ya las calles más cercanas, el calor haciéndose más intenso, se vio obligado a flotar seguro en su pequeña nube de arena para no ser cristalizado cuando la puerta empezó a arder en llamas permitiendo que la roca candente entrase lentamente sumergiéndolo todo viendo impotente como el hombre permanecía en aquella posición, gritando entre dientes por el intenso dolor pero no moviéndose ¿Qué había hecho tan malo como para creer que merecía semejante castigo?

De forma instintiva buscando escapar de las altas temperaturas subió cada vez más alto atravesando el techo para su sorpresa, alzándose más hasta ver el horror de la tragedia, escuchando el miedo en cada voz, mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños todos gritando aunque sus voces no tardaron en apagarse una a una hasta que solo el fuego, el silencio y la oscuridad reinaron allí. Por un momento creyó que ahí acabaría todo, la tragedia de un desconocido en un tiempo pasado en el que seguramente él estaba recién llegado a la isla del sueño no obstante pronto se quedó paralizado al ver un claro entre la nube de ceniza, la luz de la luna luchando por llegar hasta donde él estaba, una luz que él mismo había visto una vez cuando se convirtió en quien era ahora pero no hizo menor la sorpresa cuando una sombra oscura se alzó desde el lugar donde había estado la casa y tomó una forma que conocía bien… Pitch Black, el hombre del saco, el enemigo de los niños, el que provoca pesadillas y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta… Abrió los ojos en sorpresa para encontrarse en el suelo con Claus mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo cuando al fin lo vio salir de su trance – _Ahí estás, me tenías preocupado, cuando lo tocaste te caíste al suelo y estabas envuelto por una sombra._

Sandman se levantó veloz al oír aquello, usando su arena para explicar que el cuerpo que tenían enfrente se trataba del mismísimo Pitch, que él había surgido de la muerte, la oscuridad y el fuego que se habían tragado la ciudad y no tardó en recordar que algo faltaba en ese lugar, miró hacia la ventana y la luna no tardó en hacerle señas que los dos guardianes no tardaron en seguir a través de las calles vacías hacia las ya habitadas y finalmente hasta un edificio, el museo de la ciudad.

\- _No sé si está bien, no deberíamos entrar_ – Murmuró con su fuerte acento queriendo volver al norte, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo pero ¿Los dos solos contra posiblemente Pitch? No era algo que quería probar desde lo que había pasado la última vez, sin embargo Sandy lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se dirigíó rápidamente a la entrada, cambiando de forma para colarse bajo la puerta dispuesto a noquear a los guardias, extrañado al ver que alguien lo había hecho por él, dejándose guiar por el eco de un sollozo hasta una sala donde había expuestas varias estatuas, una de ellas la que faltaba de la casa y frente a esta estaba él, llorando en silencio de rodillas en el suelo, una mano acariciando el tobillo del monumento fantasmal a su amor perdido.

\- _Estoy tan cansado_ – Susurró la sombra con su frente apoyada contra los pies de la estatua – _Creí que aceptando los regalos de la luna podría redimirme por no poder salvarte y cuando no lo conseguí y hasta tú me rechazaste… ¿Por qué no seguiste mi plan y me mataste? Habría sido mejor que seguir viviendo esta tortura, no reflejarme en tus ojos cuando me miras, ver solo odio y una sombra y la verdad es que el Tártaro ahora me parece un consuelo más amable Luscinius aunque supongo que va siendo hora de que te deje marchar ya que ese no es tu nombre ahora, debo aceptar que mi pequeño ruiseñor ha muerto y que ya no estás, que eso que se pasea con tu cara ya no eres tú…_ – Sus dedos arañaron el mármol dejando un surco – _Pero me cuesta tanto, dejarte marchar significaría dejar marchar el último trozo de mi humanidad el último trozo de felicidad que he sentido jamás y no sé si estoy preparado… Desearía tener tu determinación para simplemente dejarme ir pero solo pensarme siento que me ahogo y me siento perdido, sin ti me siento perdido ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Aún había mucho que no comprendía, estaba inseguro de muchas cosas pero sabía que algo los conectaba mucho más allá de la lucha o del odio, se acercó a él silencioso acariciándole el hombro, lo que hizo que Pitch se pusiese tenso y se alejase de él como si su toque lo hubiese quemado, gruñendo entre dientes – _¡¿Qué haces aquí Sanderson Mansnoozie?! No estaba haciendo nada así que puedes irte, no hay ningún niño en peligro aquí que te necesite y los guardias están vivos así que déjame solo._

Sandy ignoró sus palabras, era como ver a un animal herido y arrinconado tratando de moder a todos los que lo rodean para no volver a ser, flotó sobre una nube de arena los centímetros que los separaban y sin malicia o reproche en su rostro lo tomó de las mejillas con suavidad, su corazón rompiéndose cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos como si esperase ser golpeado y finalmente unió su frente a la de Pitch, la caja de Pandora de su mente con años de recuerdos reprimidos abriéndose al fin, desbordándose con todo el amor que una vez sintió.

\- _¡Praeses!_ – Una voz que no creyó volver a oír, la suya propia resonó en su memoria – _Praeses, te quiero y quiero que vengas conmigo a Roma cuando me convierta en un artista famoso._

\- _Vaya ¿Vas a ser famoso, mi pequeño ruiseñor?_

Pitch se separó de él rápidamente jadeando, una mano sobre su corazón mirando a Sandman asustado del poder que aún tenía sobre él, su voz rota en una súplica – _Por favor no, no me obligues a mirar, no me obligues a verlo de nuevo, tú ganas ¿De acuerdo? Ya no haré nada, me quedaré en las sombras lamentando mi pasado, no provocaré más pesadillas, tú y tu amigos ya habéis ganado, dejad de golpearme ahora que estoy en el suelo._

Claus había logrado entrar en el museo, sus ruidosos pasos desapercibidos en mitad de la pequeña burbuja en que estaban su compañero y la sombra, viendo al monstruo reducido a una bola en el suelo, lástima sustituyendo el odio que una vez sintió por él y al verlos juntos comprendió que tenían una conexión con lo que decidió marcharse, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

Sandy dio un paso en su dirección, lo que hizo que el hombre del saco se alejase un poco más de él, levantando la mano para que se detuviese cuando volvió a acercarse antes de levantarse y escapar de entre los dedos del hombre de arena, lágrimas negras como el carbón resbalando por sus grisáceas mejillas – _Te lo contaré todo pero por favor… No me toques, no quiero volver a verlo… Sí, tú y yo estábamos juntos, hace mucho tiempo, tú eras toda mi vida, mi ruiseñor, te pasabas los días cantando y soñando despierto con ser un gran artista. La de incontables noches que pasamos tumbados sobre la arena de la playa mirando las estrellas mientras tú me contabas tu gran plan pero entonces enfermaste, estuviste a punto de perder tu vida pero lo que único que terminó por llevarse la enfermedad fue tu voz y tu sueño y no importó lo que yo hiciese para animarte y para recordarte que yo estaba ahí, que no te iba a dejar que aún existía un futuro. Lo siguiente que supe es que estabas en lo alto del acantilado dejándote caer, las olas te mantuvieron casi enterrado en la arena bajo el agua, casi muero yo buscándote, tu cuerpo nunca llegó a la playa y yo me quedé atrás sintiéndome culpable porque no había sido suficiente para ti, para que te quedases por mí, no te pude salvar y eso me estuvo destrozando por años_ – Estaba tan concentrado en narrar lo que había pasado que no llegó a darse cuenta cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon – _Cuando me convertí en esto pensé que podía redimirme, no había podido salvarte pero ahora podía salvar niños, mantener el mal alejado ni siquiera me importó cuando empezaron a verme como un monstruos y entonces la luna hizo lo más cruel que pudo haber hecho, presentarnos, no me costó reconocerte pero cuando vi que tú no sabías quien era yo._

Sandman estaba llorando, no había llorado cuando estuvo a punto de morir la última vez que se encontraron tan cerca pero ahora pequeñas lágrimas de arena caían sin parar sobre Pitch quien terminó por abrazarse a él con fuerza como si su vida dependiese de ello. Nunca se había sentido incompleto, cuando se despertó entre la arena en el fondo del mar no recordaba nada y no había pensado en lo que había podido dejar detrás pero ahora que sabía lo que había hecho y lo que acababa de recuperar se sintió más completo de lo que jamás imaginó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que igual que sueños y pesadillas van de la mano, la suya no volvería a soltar la de Pitch.


	2. BONUS

Palabra sobre el pequeño viaje a Pompeya había llegado a oídos de los demás guardianes quienes no tardaron en ir al Norte en busca de respuestas, sorprendiéndose al encontrar allí a Pitch Black… con Sandman sentado en su regazo. Hablando con el gran hombre de rojo este les explicó lo sucedido incluyendo la explicación sobre los recuerdos que el hombre de arena había recuperado, explicación que Jack entendió en seguida, la importancia de encontrar un propósito a través de tu origen, la necesidad de saber cuando se tiene tan cerca la respuesta y aunque el conejo de Pascua estaba molesto y desconfiaba del hombre de las sombras, el Hada de los Dientes solo necesitó echarles un vistazo para saber dos cosas: Que Sandy nunca se había visto más feliz y que Pitch nunca se había visto más… ¿En paz? Alguien creía en él, alguien podía tocarlo al fin y eso parecía ser lo único que necesitaba, enroscarse alrededor del dorado cuerpo de su amor reencontrado como un viejo gato.

- _¿Qué vamos a hacer con él ahora?_ – Preguntó el Conejo en voz alta sin importarle si era oído – _Yo sigo sin fiarme de él, no podemos dejarlo libre y sin vigilancia._

\- _Cálmate mi peludo amigo, no va a estar sin vigilancia_ – Sonrió Norte, él era Santa Claus el mejor juez de carácter y había visto de primera mano la sinceridad del afecto del hombre del saco por el hombre de arena.

- _Déjalos en paz, si no por él al menos por Sandy, ya has escuchado lo que pasó entre ellos, se necesitan_ – Chilló el Hada dispuesta a defender a la pareja.

\- _Hada tiene razón, además Sandy es el que lleva más tiempo haciendo de nosotros, confía en que él sabe que hacer._

- _Yo sigo sin fiarme_ – Refunfuñó el peludo guardián de la Pascua.

Una risa grave y suave interrumpió sus pensamientos y el pequeño grupo se dio la vuelta observando a los dos enamorados, uno de los cuales alzó la vista para mirarlos y decir – _Por si no os habíais dado cuenta estamos aquí y podemos oíros y no debéis preocuparos por mí, voy a trasladarme con Sanderson a la isla del sueño y usaremos su arena y mi poder para crear pesadillas que adviertan a los niños de peligros cercanos_ – El grupo se quedó en silencio avergonzados por haber sido oídos mientras Pitch se ponía en pie dejando a Sandy en el suelo y ofreciéndole la mano, quien se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los del oscuro los dos desapareciendo de allí en un suspiro, dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar, juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que es muy corto, tal vez en algún momento haga una historia más larga si os gusta a todos.


End file.
